


By Design

by Prepostestories



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Android Gore (Detroit: Become Human), Androids, Choking, Degradation, Gang Rape, Investigations, M/M, Manipulation, Object Insertion, Objectification, Power Dynamics, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex for Favors, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22431133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prepostestories/pseuds/Prepostestories
Summary: Connor is assigned the task of extracting confidential information about his latest case from Harold Grant—CEO of the company Eden—by any means necessary. Once confronted by Connor, the CEO is unperturbed by his intentions. Instead, he offers to tell Connor everything he wants to know… in exchange for uninterrupted access to Connor’s body for 24 hours. Connor accepts the conditions without hesitation, but Hank is outraged. He tries to convince Connor to change his mind, but Connor assures him that everything will be fine. Or at least he thinks so.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor, Original Male Character/Connor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 90





	By Design

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This story contains a lot of triggering content, so please read the warnings/tags and continue at your own discretion.

Connor straightened his tie as he stood in the center of an elevator, waiting patiently as it climbed toward the penthouse on the 75th floor. He traced the outlines of the coin sitting in his right pocket, subconsciously noting the 8 micro indentations and marks that the coin had sustained since its production. It was the same coin that Hank confiscated from him before their investigation of the Stratford Tower. Hank left it on Connor’s desk the next day, much to the android’s delight. Playing with the coin kept his fine motor skills calibrated, which calmed the detective for some odd reason. He briefly contemplated his heightened stress levels, wondering if they had something to do with where he was heading.

‘ _It’s just 24 hours_.’ Connor reminded himself. It felt strange that he was employing self-soothing techniques, despite how much effort he had put into convincing Hank that this was no big deal. Maybe Hank was right about this being a bad idea. Connor thought back to Hank’s reaction when he told him where he was going for the next day or two.

_“No way, absolutely not.” Hank blurted._

_“Lieutenant, it’s only 24 hours. He’s willing to tell us everything we need to know. We can’t pass this chance up.” Connor reasoned._

_“Are you fucking insane? This is Harold Grant, the CEO of Eden. Do you even know what he wants to do to you? The man owns a fucking android sex slave company, for fuck’s sake.”_

_“I performed a background check on him this morning. If my projections are correct, I have a good idea of what he wants.” Connor admitted. Based on the CEO’s reputation and proclivity for young men, he knew what the CEO was suggesting. Connor was the perfect embodiment of the man’s type. His body mimicked the feelings of a shiver that ran up his synthetic spine. He suddenly felt uncomfortable but didn’t understand why. Androids didn’t care about things like this. They were made to serve humans and be used._

_“So what?! You’re just gonna whore yourself out to some asshole for information?! Do you even have the parts for that?”_

_Connor’s face fell for a split second. He wasn’t expecting Hank to react so poorly. His words triggered something inside him… something akin to pain, or shame. Connor tried his best to ignore the feeling. As soon as Hank saw Connor’s reaction, he fell silent and his face contorted from anger to panic._

_“Fuck, Connor, I’m sorry.’ Hank took a step forward to place a hand on Connor’s shoulder. ‘I didn’t… I didn’t mean to say any of that.”_

_Connor took a step back, slipping Hank’s hand off his shoulder and letting it fall back to his side._

_“No need to apologize, lieutenant. I understand that it is generally frowned upon for human agents to exchange their bodies for information or other goods. However, I am an android. I was designed to assist the department’s investigations by any means necessary. That includes using intimacy and sexual relations to our advantage. So, to answer your question—yes, I am ‘equipped’ for this mission.” Connor replied stiffly._

_Connor scanned Hank’s face, which appeared to be holding mixed expressions of anger, shock, disappointment, and embarrassment. Knowing that he was upsetting the man did not sit well with Connor, but he had to think of the mission first. It was the only way he knew how to operate._

_“This is just sick.” Hank ground out. “Do we really have no other leverage?”_

_Connor shook his head. He was secretly happy that Hank was worried about him, but he had to convince the lieutenant that this wasn’t a big deal for an android like him. He was made for this. It probably wouldn’t even hurt… or at least not too bad. If worse really came to worst, he could just be transferred into a new RK800 shell at Cyberlife Tower._

_“Thank you for worrying about me, Hank. But I’ll be just fine. The RK800 series was programmed with a series of protocols for situations like this. I also have an endless number of bodies to transfer to, in case this one becomes… unusable.” Connor explained. Connor regretted saying that last line. He really hoped the CEO wasn’t interested in anything too damaging._


End file.
